Jagar Tharn
] Summary Jagar Tharn is the primary antagonist of The Elder Scrolls: Arena. He is a mage of mixed ancestry that hails from the Tharn lineage, which had served the emperors of Cyrodiil for millennia as advisers and Imperial battlemages. However, unlike his ancestors, Jagar had a lust for power for decades, and strove to discover and wield the magic of the Staff of Chaos, which would grant him immutable control over the Empire to rule it as he saw fit. After finally discovering it, he overthrew Uriel Septim VII, banishing him to a dimension of his own creation. He then absorbed the power of the Staff and broke it, spreading its pieces across the entire continent of Tamriel. However, he did not take into account the ghost of Ria Silmane and a mysterious prisoner, a mistake that would cost him all the power he had striven to achieve. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Jagar Tharn Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Likely several centuries. An 'old' Bosmer/Dunmer would easily be 200 years of age Classification: Mixed Race (Bosmer, Dunmer, Altmer, and Imperial) Mage, 'Emperor' of Cyrodiil, Former Imperial Battlemage/Advisor to Uriel Septim VII Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Altmer/Bosmer/Dunmer can live up to three centuries), Possibly Immortality (Type 1. Casually offered the Eternal Champion eternal life), Magic (Considered a mage of high-standing even before he absorbed the power of the Staff of Chaos), Reality Warping (All magic brings changes into reality by accordance of the will of the user), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can cast far silence, which disables magic-casting of those it affects), Attack Reflection (A certain portion of the spells cast at him are reflected back at the attacker), Invisibility Negation (Can see the Eternal Champion while they are invisible), Non-Physical Interaction (Claimed he could have discorporated Ria Silmane's ghost), Dream Manipulation (Regularly threatened the Eternal Champion in their dreams), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Created a pocket dimension where time ran 100 times slower), BFR, Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Necromancy, Clairvoyance, Summoning (Claimed he could do this across space and time), Resistance to Magic, Fire/Frost/Shock Damage, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Reality Warping and likely Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Star level (Destroyed and absorbed the power of the Staff of Chaos, an artifact of immense magical strength that allowed him to create and lock Uriel Septim inside of a dimension that contained a star and multiple planets. Should be well above other sorcerers who have created similarly large pocket dimensions) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Like other well-accomplished mages, he should be capable of reacting to and casting Shock spells, which are identical in form and function to natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Can harm an endgame Eternal Champion with his physical strikes, who can also survive attacks from his magic) Durability: Large Star level (Can exchange blows with the Eternal Champion, who he remarked as a person of great power comparable to his own near the end of the game), higher with forcefields (Completely impenetrable to the likes of the Eternal Champion) Stamina: Presumably extremely high, as his forcefields can outlast the Eternal Champion, forcing them to find the Jewel of Fire. Range: Over a dozen meters with most magic, hundreds of kilometers with summons and dream manipulation, Low Complex Multiversal with pocket reality creation/BFR (Created and locked Uriel Septim inside of a pocket reality in the higher-dimensional Oblivion) Standard Equipment: The Staff of Chaos (Formerly), His Staff Intelligence: Genius. Has studied his entire life in the mystic arts, ultimately discovering the Staff of Chaos. Enacted a plan to dethrone Uriel Septim VII that took place over a number of decades, slowly gaining his trust as an adviser. Considered himself more intelligent than the Eternal Champion for the majority of the game, only calling them a 'peer' in intellect by the rear end of the game. Weaknesses: His lifeforce and power is locked within the Jewel of Fire, which if destroyed or reunited with the Staff of Chaos would cause him to disintegrate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dream Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elves Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4